Drabble ambigu
by Kisaragi Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Nggak tau harus ngetik apaan , yodah , hepi riding , dan mohon maap nggak ambigu banget (?) Mind to RNR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Hepi Reading

T

Romance Humor

Warn : GAJE ! OOC ! TYPO ! DLL

Arisa (Author) : Yak ! ini kumpulan drabble antara Hoozuki & Hakutaku ~

1 . **Kapan lo pulang sih !?**

"Aduuuh , ni anak mana sih kok belom pulang juga !?" Bentak Hoozuki

"Ayaaang ~ gue pulang ~" Ucap Hakutaku loyo

'JDAAAAAR'

Lalu Hakutaku mati dengan ngenesnya /ga

2.** Kalo ga yakin , diyakinin !**

"Buat anak yuk" Ajak Hoozuki

"Ga yakin ah yang , takutnya nanti bukannya bikin anak , malah bikin genderuwo"

"Aah , diyakinin aja" (sambil narik Hakutaku ke kamar)

"E-EH !? TUNGGU ! NANTI AKU NGGAK LIAT FILM MAI CHAN !"

..

3. **One on one itu di lapangan kan ?**

"Yang , ajarin aku main basket dong ! kan kamu kejuaraan basket terus !" Rengek Hakutaku ke Hoozuki

"Yang bener ah yang ? nanti kamu pingsan lagi ditengah tengah pertandingan" sindir Hoozuki

"Iih ! udah yok ! one on one aja !"

'tring'

"Oke" Hoozuki pun dengan cepatnya menarik Hakutaku ke kamarnya

"AYANG !? MAU NGAPAIN !? NANTI KAMARNYA BERANTAKAN"

4 .** Kamu kok mainin ochinchin aku terus ?**

- Disaat 2 pasangan itu sedang melakukannya -

'tuing , tuing'

"aargh !" Hakutaku pun memendamkan kepalanya ke bantal

"Kenapa yang ?"

"Habis kamu daritadi nggak masuk sih ! cuman mainin ochinchinnya aku terus !"

"Oke"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (Hoozuki memasukkannya)

4 . **Kali kali lo rantein gue napa !?**

"Yang"

"Hm?"

"Ke kasur yok"

"Yok?"

"Tapi yang .."

"Apaan?"

"Rantein aku dong"

"Oke"

"ta—"

5 . **APA MASALAHNYA SIH KALO CD GUE GAMBARNNYA KUCING PAKE LOPE 2 !?**

"Aku hard nih" Ucap Hakutaku

'sret' (ngebuka celana Hakutaku)

"AHAHAHHA !? GAMBAR MACAM APA INI !? YA AMPUUN ! SEPERTI DPNYA ARISA SAJA !"

"AAH ! TIDAAAK ! JANGAN LIHAAT!"

6 . **Gue kena sakit nih ..**

"Yang , aku sakit nih , sembuhin dong"

(Ngambil pocky)

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara ampuh untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik"

*BLUUUSH

7 . **Kamu tadi ngapain sama cewek yang bahenol !?**

- School AU -

"Kamu tadi ngapain jalan sama cewek !?" Bentak Hoozuki

"A-ano senpai , i-itu- "

" Minta maaf gak !? " Hoozuki pun memojokkan Hakutaku

"Maaf , s-senpai"

"Kurang keras"

"MAA—" "UUHHMM !"

"..."

"UE..UEFAWS..UEFAWSHAN !" (Le.. lepas .. lepaskan !)

"Kau harus membayar semua ini !"

"A-aku tak punya uang !" Bentak Hakutaku

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu tentunya .."

8. **KUCING !?**

"Yang , kamu tau shiro kan?"

"Iya"

"Dia kucing / anjing sih?"

"..."

"Kamu ngebayangin apa?"

"Nggak , cuman ngebayangin kamu lagi pake baju kucing terus tangannya dirante .."

9. **The snows glows white in the festival ..**

"Yang , main roleplay yok" ajak Hakutaku sambil memakai baju Hiccup

"Oke .."

"Kamu jadi jack frost , aku jadi hiccup"

"Terus aku harus pake tongkat gitu?"

"yup!"

"lokira gue apaan ?"

"iblis"

"KAMU TERLALU POLOS , SEBAIKNYA AKU MENYERANGMU SEKARANG"

10. **Standing** **, frozen ..**

"Hiks.." Isak Hakutaku melihat Hoozuki membeku diatas peti

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku secepat ini ?" Tangisan Hakutaku pun membesar

"Jangan nangis yang , nanti dikatain cengeng lho"

"S-siapa itu !?"

"Ini gue yang , suami lo"

"Hiks , ta-tapi .. aku kan nangis gara gara kamu pergi begitu aja"

"Enak aja , gue masih setia ama elo"

"Janji?"

"Tentu"

Hakutaku dengan paksa tersenyum .. tentunya masih ada sebulir air mata di pipinya

'cup'

"Jangan menyerah , mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu juga bakal ketemu aku"

"Oke .."

11 . **And your'e gonna hear me .. AAAAH !**

"Rooooaaar , roaaar , roaaaar! "

"Kamu lagi nonton apaan ?" Tanya Hoozuki yang tiba2 lewat

"Katy perry , yang judul lagunya Roar"

"Coba kamu gayain sambil nyanyi"

"Berarti aku harus pake kostum ini dong?"

"Iyalah , dan kamu ga boleh paje celana dalem , soalnya kan ceritanya ini harimau"

- . - . –

"Mulai.."

"Roaar , rooaar , roaaar , roaaar !"

"I've got a eye of the tiger and fire , dancing to the fire , coz' i'am the champion , and you've gonna hear me—"

Lalu..

"AAAAAA !"

(Hoozuki masukin jarinya ke lobang Hakutaku)

12 . **ROLEPLAY RIREEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

"Hei bocah , apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat kesini ?"

"Ah-ano , Heico .. ah ,, etto"

"Cepat"

(jalan ke Hoozuki / Heicho)

'Apa yang aku lakukan !? kenapa aku malah jadi deg degan gini ?"

(Hoozuki ngiket tangan Hakutaku pake dasi)

"A-apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"Yakin kau tak tau?"

"Serius ! apa yang terjadi padamu?"

(Niban Hakutaku / Eren)

"Naa , menurutmu .. aku itu gimana , Eren?"

(sambil ngejilatin)

"Ahh, Ya-yamete.."

"fufu"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

13 . **What does the gay's say !?**

"Ning ning ning ning ning nining nining"(Hoozuki)

"Kamu ngapain?" (Hakutaku)

"Gaya"

"Kok gitu?"

"Nggak tau sih ..."

"Eh , itu yang judul lagunya What does the gay's say ya?"

"..."

13 . **Drama cd yaoi ?**

"Yang , aku baru dapet vcd , yang isinya drama2 gitu"

"Oh , yaudah , kalo mau nonton , ayok , aku juga penasaran isinya apaan"

- Saat nonton -

"Buset , taunya isinya ginian" ucap Hoozuki sambil masang muka pucet

"Tapi aku mau melakukannya"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau melakukannya .."

"..."

"Aku hard"

(Langsung nyerang Hakutaku)

-**TBC**-

(A / N : ) YAK ! GUE SELESE , BTW INI OOC BANGET SUMPAH , AHAHAHAH , NYELESAINNYA PAKE NONTON DMMD PULA , AH SUDAHLAH , YANG PENTING SAYA UDAH SELESE ..

Btw .. Mind to RNR ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ! ~

* * *

14 .** Hujan **

"Kamu sebenernya cinta aku / enggak sih !?" Tanya Hakutaku ditengah hujan yang deras

" Emm ..s-soal itu .. a—"

" Kamu benci aku kan !? hiks ! " Dengan lebaynya , Hakutaku pun berlari menerobos hujan

'Hoozuki jahat ! apa sih maumu !?' Batinnya . (Arisa : Btw emang di akhirat ada hujan ? / Hakutaku : Ini kan highschool AU bego )

- Di rumah Hakutaku –

"Hiks .. jahat .." Tangis Hakutaku di pojok kamarnya

"HAKUTAKU ! " Teriak seseorang dari luar rumahnya , tunggu , dia tau suara ini

" Hoozuki !? cepat masuk ! " Ajak Hakutaku

"Hakutaku .. "

" Bakayaroo ! kau ke sini hanya demi aku ?" Oceh Hakutaku sambil mengeringkan rambut Hoozuki

" Emm .. soal tadi .. "

" Ya ?"

" A-aku takut menyentuh mu .. ka-karena kalau jika sekali saja aku menyentuh mu .. rasanya—"

" Kenapa ? " Hakutaku memiringkan kepalanya

" Rasanya .. aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih jauh .. " Dengan kepala tertunduk dan muka merah padam , Hakutaku pun nyomot langsung

" Yaudah .. cium aku !" Hakutaku menyodorkan bibirnya

" E .. "

"Hmm ?"

" Baiklah .. " Hoozuki pun mencium bibir Hakutaku sekilas , dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk , dan authornya juga nggak tau gimana rasanya , Hoozuki kembali mencium bibirnya Hakutaku .. kali ini tapi bukan sekilas , lebih kasar .. dan .. hot (?)

" Karena aku sudah melakukannya , jangan harap malam ini kau bisa tidur , Hakutaku .. " Seringai Hoozuki di tengah kegelapan .. terlihat sangat menyeramkan .. hii

" A .. EEEEHHH !?

15 . **Pancake**

" Masak yok yang ?" Tanya Hakutaku

"Oke .. masak apa ?" Tanya Hoozuki balik

" Masak pancake yok ?"

" ... "

" Gimana ? "

" Kamu aja deh yang jadi pancakenya .. " Hoozuki pun menindih Hakutaku lalu .. menumpahkan segala hiasan untuk kue ke dada , bahkan sampe anunya Hakutaku

" Are you ready ? "

16 . **Oppai**

" Beb , kira2 kalo gue punya oppai lu bakal ngapain ? " Tanya Hakutaku

" Putus "

"Ehh .. kok gitu ? " Hakutaku pun merengek ke Hoozuki

" Gue lebih suka bentuk lo yang kayak gini , karena lo adalah Hakutaku yang gue cintai " Ea , so swit .

Blusshh—

"A .."

" C'mon baby .. " Hoozuki dengan sigap menarik Hakutaku ke kamar

17 . ***LX**

" Punya barang bekas yang—"

" Mas nya ganteng deh , aku serang ya"

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriak Hakutaku

18 . **Fortune Cookie **

Hakutaku , seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun , telah mendapat fortune cookie dari temannya , Momotaro .

"Hah ?"

Isinya : Besok , dan seterusnya , kamu nggak bakal bisa jalan

Ini mah bukan fortune cookie lagi namanya .

20 . **Crossdresser **

" Ayang ~ liat aku deh ~ " Rayu Hakutaku

Saat Hoozuki menoleh , betapa kasihan hidungnya .. karena melihat Hakutaku dibalut (?) oleh baju maid dan ada coklat yang berceceran di sekitar tubuhnya .

Okesip , serang sono

21 . **Yup***

" Yang ,, itu apa ? " Tanya Hoozuki yang tiba2 lewat

Melihat Hakutaku sedang makan sebuah permen khenyal (?)berwarna pink & putih

" Yup* " Jawabnya

" Bagi dong "

" Gamauuu .. ini makanan kesukaanku ! " Hakutaku pun memakan satu

" Kalo gitu .. " Hoozuki pun mencium bibir Hakutaku , yang tadi sedang mengunyah

" Mfffhhhh ! " Bentaknya

Hoozuki pun melepaskan ciuman absurdnya ..

" Aku dapat .. " Dan ia pun mengunyah yupi hasil colongannya ..

22 . ** Rumah Hantu **

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriak Hakutaku saat melihat hantu

" Berisik .. " Protes Hoozuki

" I-i-itu kan serem .."

Dan—

" IBUUUUUUUUU ! " Teriak Hakutaku lagi saat melihat hantu lagi .

Oke .. sekarang posisi mereka sangat ambigu .. Hakutaku yang memeluk Hoozuki dengan kaki diangkat

" Fufufu .. "

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka nganunya di rumah hantu ya ..

23 . **Souzo Forest AU**

" Kapan ya aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini .. " Kata Hakutaku sambil menutup bukunya

" Ano.." Kata seorang pemuda yang mengetuk pintu rumah Hakutaku

" A-a.. ga-gawat !" Hakutaku pun segera berlari , tapi salahkan bajunya yang kampret , ia jadi kepeleset cuman gara2 bajunya panjang banget

" Sumimasen ?" Hoozuki pun melirik kedalam rumah Hakutaku

" J-jangan masuk ! kalau kau melihat mataku , kau akan menjadi batu ! " Ucapnya ketakutan

Lalu Hoozuki pun mendekat

" Tenanglah .. coba kau dengarkan ini .. " Kata Hoozuki dan memasangkan 1 pasang earphone ke telinga Hakutaku

Seketika Hakutaku pun merasakan indahnya dunia ..

Karena yang diputar adalah .. BLDC /plok

**-TBC –**

* * *

( A/N : ) HUWAAAAAAAAAAA ~~ AKHIRNYA APDET –SSU ~~ AWALNAY RIE NGGAK TAU LOH HARUS NGETIK APA , YA BODO LAH .. YANG PENTING UDAH APDET .. RNR YAH


End file.
